


The Perfect Present For Wade Wilson

by MissMoochy



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: Aged-Up Peter Parker, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Friendship, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Gift Giving, Identity Reveal, POV Peter Parker, Short & Sweet, Spider-Man Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMoochy/pseuds/MissMoochy
Summary: Peter wasn't expecting Wade to give him a Christmas present. But he knows what he can do to make Wade's Christmas complete.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Wade Wilson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 88





	The Perfect Present For Wade Wilson

The air felt tight with excitement. The citizens of New York were an indomitable bunch, like a colony of ants that are always having their anthill destroyed by errant humans, and constantly have to rebuild. But tonight, the people were readying themselves not for a battle but for a day of food, family and fun. Because it was Christmas Eve and all over the city, kids were sleeping, awaiting the morning.

Peter was currently perched on a rooftop, dangling his legs over the side. He’d stopped a mugging earlier that night, and the grateful woman he’d saved had given him a little bag of chocolate coins as a thank you. She’d been out doing some last-minute shopping for her kids’ stockings, she’d said. He threw an unwrapped coin in the air and caught it with his mouth.

“Spidey!”

Peter quickly yanked his mask back down and got to his feet.

“Hey, Wa— oh, Father Christmas, didn’t see you there!”

Wade strode over, looking like a slightly leaner, more windswept Santa. He wrestled with his synthetic white beard, attempting to coax some neatness into it, with the tips of his fingers. “Damn thing. It almost garrotted me on the way here.”

“I thought you love being choked,” Peter said drily.

“Not when I’m on duty, cutie. Ah, there we go. How do I look?” He spread his arms for full effect.

Wade’s cheap Santa costume was ill-fitting, too small in the shoulders and arms. His Deadpool mask blended in with the red cotton, and he’d slapped the beard on top. He even had a brown sack slung over his shoulder, bulging with hopefully presents and not… like… _artillery._

“Like jolly old Saint Nick come to life. With katanas.”

“Hey,” Wade said and poked him in the ribs. “Watch who you’re calling old. And did you have a very happy Hanukah, Webs? Feels like it’s been ages since I’ve seen you.”

“Yeah, it was nice. I hung out with my aunt, we got to spend some quality time together. You know I’ve been so busy lately, I don’t get to see her as much so it was cool to find out what’s going on in her life. What are your Christmas plans?”

“Gonna hang out with my kid.” Wade said and although his tone was light, he couldn’t contain his excitement. Peter grinned through his mask, feeling a bone-deep warmth as if he'd gulped down a big mouthful of hot chocolate. Wade's joy was infectious!

“Hey, that’s awesome! So, is Ellie’s mom gonna—”

“Nah, Carmelita won’t be there. She had Ellie for Christmas last year, so this year it’s my turn. I’ve got her a bunch of stuff this year and I promised her a surprise.”

“Oh?”

“I thought I’d bring it over to show you.” Wade set the sack down and rummaged in it for a few seconds. He made a triumphant sound as he uncovered his prize, which was—

“Oh,” Peter said faintly. “It’s me.”

And it was. A Spider-Man plushy, about the size of a teddy bear. He reached out a hand and gently pulled on one its little arms. He couldn’t tell what fabric it was through his gloves, but it felt firm and filled with stuffing. Perfect for cuddling.

“Ellie’s still a Spider-Man fan, huh?”

“Deadpool and Spider-Man are number one and two in her heart, dude. Which is saying something, considering that we have actual Norse gods in this city. Oh, and Captain America, who _looks_ like a god.”

“You’ve still got a crush on the Captain?”

“Hey, I’ll wear him down one of these days and he’ll fall into my arms. So, what do you think? What does big Spidey think of mini Spidey?”

Peter examined it carefully. “It’s kind of adorable, actually. Although I’m vexed that I’ll never receive royalties from Spider-Man merch.”

“Such is the life of the secret vigilante,” Wade sighed. “You should get your name trademarked, that’s what I did. Oh, and Tony Stark did, too. I think _he_ gets royalties.”

“He gets everything,” Peter said. He realised he was still holding onto the doll and he guiltily let go. “Um—”

“Oh, yeah! I got something for you! Hang on!” Wade ducked down and dived in the sack, shifting the contents around and narrating as he did so. “Nope, that’s not it. Liquor for Weasel, liquor for Al, a bunch of Hot Topic trash for Negasonic, ah, here we go!”

He plunked the parcel in Peter’s arms. The wrapping paper was Deadpool-themed. Tiny, cartoon Deadpools riding reindeer. It was well-wrapped, he noted, tugging on the bindings. “Give me your katana and I can cut the ribbon open.”

Wade wagged a finger reprovingly. “Nuh-uh. You can’t open it yet. You have to wait ‘til Christmas Day.”

“It’s like ten at night. It’ll be Christmas in a couple of hours, can’t I just open it now?”

“No way! I put a lot of work into thoughtfully picking it out and wrapping it and busting my ass to get in time for your patrol and—”

“Yeah, yeah, point taken. Um, thanks, Wade. Seriously. I’m sure whatever it is, I’ll love it.”

“Sure, sure,” Wade said, suddenly shy. He could get like that sometimes. It was like he snapped out of the Deadpool shtick and was just a regular guy once more. Such instances were rare, but they made Peter curious to know what ‘Pool’s home life was like. He knew he had a little girl, Ellie, and a few friends. He was heartened to know that Wade was spending this Christmas with his daughter. But did that mean he’d spent the previous Christmas alone?

“Oh, I notice that you didn’t get me anything,” Wade was saying, as Peter tuned back in. “Joking, obvs, but if you wanna feel like giving me a present I’ll never forget, how about you, me and a sprig of mistletoe?”

“Very funny,” Peter said, but he reflected on Wade’s words. Yes, he had not bought him a present — but then, he hadn’t expected to receive one from Wade. They’d been friends for a couple of years now, and Wade had shown himself to be fun, dependable and a genuinely decent guy. Sure, he was a bit mixed-up sometimes, but he was trying to do better. And that sort of behaviour deserved a reward.

“I am going to give you something,” he said decisively and Wade made a sound of interest.

“Reaaaaaally? Because I was kidding about the mistletoe—”

He should do this. He really should. Yes, he was nervous and yes, he might regret this but shoot — it’s Christmas! And this would make Wade so happy. He tried to swallow his mounting nerves and keep his voice steady. “Close your eyes.”

“Wait, what?” Wade said but he obediently placed his hands over the white eyepatches of his mask.

Peter pulled off his mask with shaking fingers. Instantly, his face was hit with the cold breeze and his eyes watered. He blinked a few times, dragged a hand through his hair to settle the flyaway curls. He took a steadying breath. “Okay, you can look.”

Wade’s hands dropped to his side and he eagerly stepped forward. Peter could tell the second he’d caught sight of his face because Wade went very still. “Holy shit,” he said softly. “Spider-Man, you’re — fuck, Spidey, I can see your face!”

Peter smiled up at him. “It felt like the right time.”

“Wow, you’re — look at you!” And Wade surged forward, wrapped him up in an enormous hug. Okay, Wade’s fake beard tickled, and Peter’s nose and ears felt bitten by the cold, but it was perfect. He hugged his friend back and if they hadn’t been standing so close, he wouldn’t have been able to hear the hushed, “Thanks, Webs. This is just what I wanted.”


End file.
